Thing For You
by JacktheSinister JaketheJust
Summary: Brad's alone in his office nursing the wounds he sustained from The Shield. When he gets an unexpected visitor how will things go for Brad and his pretty blue tie?


**Disclaimer: ****This story is a work of complete fiction. It does not depict the ideas, feelings, or lives of those mentioned. I do not own anyone or anything mentioned and are property of themselves as well as WWE.**

**Note: After watching Roman play with Brad's tie and just that pause between them, I had to write this. Not to mention I'm big Broman shipper, even though I haven't done much with them yet. Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

_**Thing For You**_

Brad sat in his office, a bag of ice resting against the back of his neck, trying to ease the pain there. He was glaring down at the floor as he leaned to lay back on the leather sofa. He groaned in pain, closing his eyes as he replayed what had happened over in his mind. He was only trying to smooth things over, stop Reigns, Rollins, and Ambrose before they went too far.

He relived just how he'd stopped speaking when Roman had touched his tie, the large hand tugging him in slightly closer as it wrapped his tie up. His heart had been beating so fast to be in front of that beautiful man there, those intense grey eyes running over his face, the sheer force taking his breath. He swore he saw a small, ever so small, smile on those tanned lips before he was lifted up and thrown like a rag doll into the wall.

He shuddered, thinking of the force that had gone through him, how easily Roman had picked him up. He had to stop thinking like that, or else he was going to be in more pain than he already was and it wasn't going to be from the throw.

He groaned, rolling his shoulders back as he thought about how Dean had been the one to jump on him, holding Rollins back from doing it. He'd only felt the blunt weight of the other man on him, the punches all for show as the man grunted and growled over him. He'd been scared that Dean was really going to hit him but as soon as he'd been jumped on, he was being left alone. He remained frozen in his spot until he'd heard the door shut and all three members of The Shield were gone.

Blue eyes fluttered open as he adjusted on the couch, wondering why Ambrose hadn't pulled any real punches. He knew the three were pretty pissed off with Hunter, and they weren't afraid of taking anyone out in their way. He shrugged, wishing he hadn't as his eyes closed again. He'd wait there for a little longer before he packed up and headed back to the hotel.

"Haven't you learned not to be alone?"

Brad heard the deep voice and jumped up, dropping the bag of ice to the floor as he rushed to his feet and stepped back. His blue eyes locked with grey ones as his breathing picked up. He almost wished that Rollins and Ambrose were with Reigns, they would be the two to keep the Samoan from completely decimating him. "W-what are you…?" His voice trailed off when he noticed the dark, dominating smirk on Roman's lips.

Roman walked closer, still in his ring gear. He reached out and touched the blue tie again, the silk feeling good under his fingers. He tugged Brad closer, wrapping the silky tie between his fingers again. He could feel Brad's ragged breath on his lips as he pulled Brad in, their chests touching.

"P-please don't throw me again," he breathed, his entire body starting to tremble under the heavy gaze. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the smallest of emotion flash in the light eyes.

"I don't plan on throwing you into another wall," Roman harshly whispered, pushing Brad back up against the wall. "You know, Ambrose is a pretty crazy guy. You're lucky he didn't really tear into you." He moved in just a little closer. "Not that he didn't want to."

Brad's eyes didn't stray as he tried to catch his breath. He wanted to question what Reigns was getting at but didn't have the chance, what little courage he had instantly dying when Roman's free hand came up.

Roman hated to see the other man flinch when his fingers sunk into the thick wavy hair. He tried to keep from smiling at the way the dark locks felt just as silky as the tie. "Do you wanna know why he didn't tear your ass up?" he asked, resting his forehead against Brad's, his hand fisting in the back of Brad's hair, making sure he couldn't pull away. He gave Brad a moment to answer, nothing but silence returning. "Because I told him not to. You should be thanking me Maddox."

Brad swallowed hard, unsure if this was just some twisted game that Roman was playing with him before Rollins and Ambrose came out and the three of them completely destroyed him. "Wh-where are they?" he asked, his voice just as shaky as he was.

Roman's eyes strayed down to Brad's parted lips. "Don't worry, they won't do anything to you," he murmured, pulling Brad's hair back, forcing him to tilt his head up. "Or would you rather I call them in here for this?"

Brad stood there, the fear showing bright in his eyes. He could barely hear over the sound of blood rushing in his ears, his chest hurting from how hard his heart was beating. His eyes searched for any clue as to what Reigns was talking about, his knees growing weak at the look of complete and utter dominance on the Samoan's face. He felt like the other man's prey.

"I've seen the way you watch us," Roman started, his eyes moving back up to Brad's. "You think we don't see you, but we do. We know when you're around. What are you looking for? Are you looking for Seth's attention?" He waited, Brad's eyes widening. He smirked. "Or is it Ambrose? Do you like his lunatic side?"

Brad's head barely moved side to side, denying the questions that Roman was asking. "No," he clarified, swallowing hard. He didn't want to admit that it was Reigns that had caught his attention. He didn't dare admit that it was him that Brad was always watching from afar. He'd strategically be in front of a mirror primping himself just so he could keep his eyes on the Samoan Adonis a little longer. He didn't mind if that made him look vain as long as he got to see Roman a little longer.

Roman smirked, tilting his head to one side, moving in just a little closer. He could almost feel Brad's soft lips brushing against his as he spoke. "Am I the one you're always looking at?" he questioned, knowing the answer. He would admit that he did like the way Brad's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. "Good, because I wouldn't let either of those two have you." With that he captured Brad's lips with his own, his eyes closing.

Brad stood stiff, in shock. His blue eyes were wide before they slid shut and he returned the kiss. His hands came up, both grabbing onto the arm that had his tie. He whimpered, feeling his neatly kept scruff brushing along Roman's trimmed goatee.

Roman smirked into the kiss, hoping he didn't run out of luck as he grew bold and slid his tongue over Brad's lower one. He was asking nicely for permission into Brad's mouth instead of just taking it. He was rewarded with Brad's lips parting and a slick pink tongue sliding against his own, both groaning out at the spark that zapped between them.

Brad felt his entire body shake, this time with something other than fear. He felt Roman's hand drop his tie before it slid down to his hip, pulling their bodies as close as they could, trapping him between Roman and the wall. He whimpered, Roman's thigh slipped between his, pushing against his growing desire in his grey slacks. "Wait," he gasped out, his hands sliding back to push against the wall, keeping him steady as Roman pulled back just enough for him to speak. He turned his head, embarrassed to be so hard already.

"This?" Roman asked gently, the hand on Brad's hip moving in and cupping him through the thin slacks. He saw Brad's face flush a deeper red, a gasp falling from the perfect lips. He smirked, taking Brad's wrist and leading the smaller hand to the front of his own pants. "Me too."

Brad's eyes widened as he looked down between the Samoan man's legs, noticing the growing bulge. Blue eyes snapped back up to Roman's softened grey ones. He opened his mouth, unsure of what he really wanted to say. He was silent, watching as Roman waited for him to speak. His lips closed and he looked down at his feet.

"If you don't want it, I'll walk out of this office right now. You just have to say it," Roman said lowly, his voice laced with arousal. He was being honest, if Brad denied him he'd walk, that simple. He wasn't interested in an unwilling partner. "Brad?"

Brad swallowed, looking back up into Roman's eyes. He couldn't deny that he hadn't thought of similar scenarios all the time when he was alone in his office or when he was at the gym. Hell, there were times when he was in his hotel room that he would think up new, dirty, kinky ways that him and Roman would meet and this would happen. He just never thought it would really happen. He'd only chalked them up to dirty fantasies.

"It's a yes or no. Do you want me?" Roman asked, his heart starting to pound in his chest. He didn't like rejection but he'd take it if Brad didn't want to do this. He just needed Brad to say something to him or else he was going to take the silence as a no.

Brad closed his eyes, his trembling hands moving to rest on the chest of Roman's vest. "Yes," he breathed softly, sure that if Roman hadn't been so close he wouldn't have been able to hear him. "Right here?"

Roman refused to let his heart pound in happiness. "Do you want to go back to the hotel?" he asked, releasing the back of Brad's hair and pushing back some of the longer bangs. He stole a quick kiss, smiling when he pulled back.

"No, here's fine," Brad answered, his fingers moving over to the zipper. He slowly grasped the warm metal and tugged it down, listening as the metal clicked with each unfastening of the teeth. He couldn't help but heat up at the words that begged to come out with it, letting Roman in on his secret fantasies of doing it in his office. He swallowed hard around a sudden lump in his throat, the zipper reaching its end. His eyes watched as Roman shrugged the vest off, showing his expansive, bronze chest, his dark tattoo jumping off of his skin, demanding Brad's full attention. His fingers moved out, wanting to trace the intricate lines on Roman's pectoral. He jerked his hand back just at the last moment, his eyes meeting Roman's.

"It's okay," Roman reassured Brad, taking the other man's hand and pressing it against the chest portion of his tattoo. "Go ahead." He watched Brad's eyes light up as the very tips of Brad's fingers brushed along his skin. He couldn't help but smile, his body craving more of that gentle, light touch from the other man.

Brad jerked back, Roman's hands coming up to his neck. He relaxed when he saw the bare hands starting to tug at his tie, unknotting it and letting it hang loosely from his shoulders. He could barely breathe when Roman's nimble fingers went to work on the buttons of his black dress shirt. In all of his fantasies, Roman just ripped his shirt off of him, sending all the buttons flying in every direction. He never expected him to be so gentle. He groaned, biting his lower lip. "Hurry."

Roman smirked, shaking his head. "It took this long to get you, I'm not rushing a damn thing," he answered, getting down to the last button and pushing the black material back over Brad's shoulders, letting it fall weightlessly to the floor. His own fingers sprang to life as they ran over the tops of Brad's shoulders, ghosting down his chest and well-defined abs. "You have a nice body Brad."

Brad shivered at the compliment, Roman's hands stopping at his belt. "Yours is better," he answered, looking over the darker skin, finding that Roman had a nice set of abs all his own. "You're always hiding it under all your gear."

A deep chuckle filled the heated air, as Roman leaned in and pressing his lips to Brad's again, taking in the sweet taste of the other man as their mouths opened and tongues began their lazy dance. His hands started undoing Brad's belt, pulling it free and tossing it to the ground. He pulled back, his fingers fumbling to get the slacks undone. He hated dress clothes, they were always the hardest to get off of people.

Brad let out a groan when he felt Roman's hand on him again, this time over his thin black boxers. "Roman," he whimpered, one hand reaching up to run through the long hair. "Fuck," he growled, wanting to pull Roman in by his hair and kiss the man completely senseless. He tugged at the long locks, only gaining a dark smirk.

"You sure you wanna do that?" Roman asked huskily, leaning in and nipping roughly at Brad's ear. He could feel Brad shudder against him and he could only chuckle. "I didn't want to be rough the first time, but if that's what you want…"

Brad could barely think, Roman's words silk on his skin, smoothing against him just right, pressing every button and adding to the pleasure of strong hand slowly rubbing against him. Honestly, he didn't care at that point how rough or gentle Roman was as long as they didn't stop. He tugged on Roman's hair, this time gentler, just enough to pull their lips together, initiating a slow kiss.

Roman could feel the need in Brad as his hand wrapped around the sizable member over the black boxers. He'd let the gentle tugs at his hair go this time, enjoying the way Brad pushed up into his touch, the way his body shuddered with each wave of pleasure. Pulling back from the gentle kiss, Roman wrapped his other arm around Brad's waist, pulling him away from the wall and back towards the couch.

Brad followed, pausing when Roman was in front of the couch. He gave a playful grin before pushing the other man back so that he was sitting on the light brown leather where he'd been laying.

Roman's eyes wandered all over the exposed skin, taking in every inch of it. He reached out for Brad's hand, finding it being evaded as Brad took a step back. One brow rose in question, his grin falling at the nervous look on Brad's features.

Brad felt his heart pounding as his hands reached for his undone pants and pushed them down. He stepped out of his expensive black Stacy Adam's and reached down to tug off his black socks. He didn't dare admit that he was beyond nervous. He sucked in a slow breath as he stood up again, his fingers playing with the black jelly bracelets on his wrist.

Roman's smirk was once again in place when he reached out for Brad again, this time able to grab the trembling hand. He pulled Brad into his lap, Brad's legs straddling his as their hips rested against each other. He groaned, enjoying the sweet warmth and pressure of the other male on him. Long fingers slid up Brad's sides, up the backs of his shoulders just as his lips moved in and pressed a kiss to the side of Brad's neck, the rapid pulse tickling his lips. He licked at the jumping artery before sucking the skin into his mouth, taking in the sweet taste of the other man's skin.

Brad groaned, his hips pushing into Roman's, grinding them together. He felt Roman's heat on him as their torsos touched and glided against each other, his hands resting firmly on Roman's shoulders. "Please," he breathed, wanting, needing so much more. He slid from Roman's lap down to kneel on the floor, his own fingers yanking at the fastenings of Roman's ring pants, his hands fisting in the waist band as he pulled the down. He didn't waste anytime on undoing Roman's boots and pulling his socks free too.

Roman was a bit surprised but allowed Brad to strip him, his black pants now only a memory. He felt the heat from Brad's hands on his thighs as the other male looked down at his erection that was currently straining against the material of his black boxer briefs. His mouth opened, ready to tell Brad not to force himself, that he didn't have to, but before he could speak he felt one shaky hand on him, stroking him through his cotton underwear. Instead, he groaned, one hand running through the wavy hair before it trailed down to cup the side of Brad's face. He smiled, blue eyes meeting his. "Don't be nervous."

It was Brad's turn to smirk back mischievously. He thought about how many times he'd dreamed of having Roman there, being able to suck the other man off. "Who's nervous?" he retorted, peeling back the elastic waist band, exposing the bulbous head, already moist with precum. "I've wanted to do this for a long time." He would've been surprised that he'd admitted it out loud but he was more interested in pressing a kiss to the underside of the head, his tongue flicking out and swirling around the crown.

Roman lifted his hips as Brad pulled his underwear down and off, leaving his entire body exposed to the warm room. He groaned, his hand once again in the brown hair, tugging at it gently for Brad to ease up on the sensitive head and take more of his shaft in. "Fuck," he muttered, his eyes fluttering shut. He'd never imagined that Brad's mouth would feel so good, or that it was probably the best head he'd ever received.

Brad groaned around Roman's length, unable to take more than half into his mouth. The taste of Roman's velvety skin was purely intoxicating, the smell of arousal thick as he moved up and down. One hand moved down to cup the heavy balls, rolling them in his hand as his other one wrapped around himself over his boxers. He needed some kind of stimulation. He was currently living out his most fantasized days dream and he needed something to keep from bursting right there in his boxers.

Roman shook from the vibrations on his cock, each little noise sending tidal waves of pleasure through him. Grey eyes opened as he looked down into the blue eyes watching him. He smirked, licking his lips at the way Brad's lips wrapped perfectly around his shaft, those plump cheeks hollowed out just right around him. He didn't want to pull away from Brad, that hot, tight encasement promising him release. It wasn't until he saw Brad's shoulder moving that he realized that Brad was helping himself to completion. He couldn't have that and pulled Brad off of him by his hair. "Don't touch yourself," he growled, pulling Brad to sit on the couch as he peeled his damp skin off, wincing as the way he'd already been stuck to the cushions.

Brad trembled at the dark look in Roman's eyes and instantly stopped his ministrations, his cock aching to be touched again. He was still as Roman's body moved between his legs, lips moving over his neck, pulling groans from his lips as his body slowly relaxed.

Roman's hands moved down Brad's chest, plucking at pink nipples as his mouth followed, leaving open mouthed kiss on the sweet tasting skin. He looked up, his eyes meeting Brad's as he moved lower, taking one nipple into his mouth and teasing it mercilessly. He smirked at the little whines that filled the air, Brad's hips pushing up into him as he moved even lower. He pulled at Brad's boxers, pulling them down the smooth legs and tossing them off to the side. He was a little surprised to see that Brad was completely smooth. He smirked.

Brad felt like he was on display the way Roman looked him over. He'd never been one to be self conscious or shy but at that moment, he'd do anything to cover up. He looked away, biting his lower lip gently. He only looked back when he felt hot breath on his erection, a soft hand encircling him.

Roman leaned in, taking the head into his mouth and suckling on it gently. He swallowed Brad down as best as he could, his hands resting on the narrow hips to keep them from bucking up into him. He groaned around the velvety skin, pulling back after a few slow bobs, his attention set on reaching for his discarded pants.

Brad's mouth went dry when Roman dug into his pocket and pulled out a small tube and a foiled square. His heart started to pound in his chest again, thinking that it was real, that he was about to have sex with Roman Reigns.

Roman looked up, finding fear in the blue eyes. "We don't have to, if you don't want to," he said gently, setting his treasures next to him, his hands cupping the handsome face. He brought his lips to Brad's, kissing the other man gently, slowly. He would understand if Brad wasn't quite ready for them to go that far. He had pretty much burst in on the other man demanding his attention after throwing him into the wall. He was actually surprised that Brad had even responded so well to his advances.

Brad pulled away, unable to meet Roman's soft gaze. He wasn't sure if he could say it or not. "I… I'm just nervous," he answered, Roman's large hand turning his head so that their eyes could meet. "I've never done this."

Roman smirked, feeling like he'd won the lottery. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you," he eased, one hand wrapping around Brad's erection and giving it a few good strokes. "Scoot forward some." He pulled back, helping Brad so his ass was half way hanging off the edge of the couch, his body reclined back into the soft cushions. His eyes locked with Brad's apprehensive ones as he popped open the cap and poured some onto the tips of his first two fingers. "This might be a little uncomfortable at first, just bear with me, okay?"

Brad nodded, closing his eyes when he felt the warm slickness against his pink entrance. He tried to focus on the feeling of Roman's fingers circling him. He gasped out when he felt the tip start to ease into him, his entire body tensing up.

"Just relax baby," Roman breathed, pouring more of the slick fluid onto his fingers, pushing in just a little more, probing Brad with the tip of his finger. He pressed a kiss to Brad's thigh, the small movement taking Brad's mind off of what was happening enough for him to sink into his second knuckle. His finger searched in the tight, virgin channel, finally finding the little bundle of nerves and pressing against it.

Brad let out a throaty groan, his hands grabbing for Roman's hair, his entire body arching forward. "Please… do it again," he whimpered, letting out another low groan when he was rewarded. While he didn't much like the uncomfortable feeling of Roman's fingers inside him, he couldn't get enough of the overpowering pleasure the other man was giving him.

Roman looked up into Brad's flush face, smirking when he took Brad back into his mouth, sucking him down as he pulled out and a second finger joined his first. His free hand held tight to Brad's hip, feeling the other man try to thrust up into his mouth and get away from the intrusion on his body.

Brad could barely think with the pleasure of Roman's mouth over him, the constant stabbing of Roman's fingers into his prostate more than overwhelming. He arched up, his teeth sinking into his lower lips as the pleasure built up more and more, bringing him closer and closer to the end. He tried to whimper out, not wanting to end so soon. "Wait, Roman," he gasped, tugging at Roman's hair, trying to pull him back. "Please, stop… I'm not gonna…" He felt Roman take his entire length into the hot encasement of his mouth and Brad couldn't hold on anymore. His entire body stiffened with another stab inside him and let out a low howl. His entire body quaked with the force of his orgasm as it tore through him.

The Samoan only smirked around Brad's softening length as he swallowed down the bitter seed, pulling back and pressing a kiss to the head. He eased his fingers out of Brad, thinking that Brad had to be stretched out good enough after he'd used three fingers, the third sneaking in while he was blowing the other man. He looked down, grabbing the wrapper. His eyes moved back up to Brad's. "Still okay?" he asked, wanting Brad to know that he could still back out.

Brad nodded, panting from his hard release. His eyes widened when Roman opened the condom with his teeth and rolled it down his thick length. He couldn't look away as Roman slicked himself up and sat next to him. He swallowed hard, Roman's lips meeting his as large hands rested on his hips.

Roman pulled back, pulling Brad into his lap. "This way you can control it," he breathed, helping Brad settled over him, those knees pressed tight against his hips as Brad shook over him. "Relax for me okay," he encouraged, smiling up at Brad.

Brad tried to nod, his entire body shaking even harder as Roman reached behind him and lined them up. He wrapped his arms around Roman's neck, burring his face into them as he lowered down onto the thick cock. Instantly, he hated it. It burned to be stretched so far, the fullness that was resting inside him. He whimpered, stopping half way, wanting nothing more than to pull up and tell Roman he didn't want it anymore.

Roman's arms wrapped around the trembling form, his lips pressing tender kisses to the side of Brad's head, the light scent of a flowery shampoo filling his nostrils. "It's okay," he murmured, kissing down Brad's smooth cheek. "Just relax and let me kiss you."

Brad turned into the soft words, his lips instantly meeting Roman's. He allowed their tongues to tangle together in his mouth as he moved down slowly, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Once his hips rested flush against Roman's, he let out a sigh, slightly squirming at the uncomfortable feeling. He felt Roman's hands on his hips again, grinding them together. He gasped, the first shot of pleasure shooting through him. He ground a little harder into Roman, the underside of his cock furiously rubbing against Roman's toned stomach as that thick cock inside him pressed up against that sweet spot inside him.

Roman tried to hold off from trying to get Brad to lift his hips and start a slow pace. He wanted Brad to feel as much pleasure as he could from him. He smirked, his hands moving to cup the firm, round ass. "You have such a nice ass," he breathed, massaging the plump cheeks gently. He allowed himself on small pleasure as he smacked one cheek, causing Brad to jump and look at him wildly. He only smirked.

Brad looked away, the dark blush on his cheeks giving it away that he had actually enjoyed the firm smack. He took a breath, groaning as he lifted his hips just a little before pushing back down. He felt a bolt of pleasure shoot through him again, this time Roman's grinding only furthering that intense feeling. He didn't know how long he could hold with Roman's gentleness, the other man slowly moving up to meet every descent. "Roman," he whimpered, his body moving a little faster. With each movement his pain eased and pleasure took over, fogging his mind and making it hard to do anything but fall victim to the pleasure.

Roman's hands held tight to Brad's hips, their bodies sliding along each other faster. He smirked when he peeled his sweaty skin from the leather, standing and wrapping Brad's legs around his waist. He felt Brad's arms tighten around his neck just the same as the tight heat clenched around his cock. "You're lighter than Seth," he murmured, one hand holding Brad's ass to keep him from falling, the other yanking the cushions off of the couch and throwing them to the floor.

Brad's heart flipped in his chest, the mere mention of the Architect making it hard for him to breathe. He knew Roman could have anyone he wanted but just the thought of Seth being held the same way hurt. He looked up into the determined face, wondering if he was just a conquest. "Are… are you… and Seth…." He groaned, Roman's sneaky hips thrusting up into him, taking his words. "Did you…." He couldn't bring himself to ask, unsure if he could truly handle the answer. He clung to Roman, pressing his face into the sweaty neck, thinking that he'd been stupid to give everything up so easily, so quickly.

Roman eased Brad back onto the cushions on the floor, one hand resting just outside Brad's shoulder to keep him steady. He could feel Brad's body refusing to let him go. He thought about what Brad was trying to ask him before he sighed inwardly. He eased out of Brad and pushed back in, pulling a moan from the General Manager's throat. "I've had to carry him to bed a couple times after he's had too much to drink. Dean likes to get him so drunk he can barely talk," he explained, pulling back from Brad just enough to look into the dark blue eyes. He smiled, pushing some of the brown hair back off of the sweaty forehead. "He's got eyes on someone else anyway."

Brad turned his head, unable to meet Roman's gaze. He felt a little better but he could still feel a small ache in his chest. He couldn't think as Roman moved inside him, bringing him nothing but mind numbing pleasure. He reached between their sweat slicked bodies and took hold of his hard cock, wanting to get off again.

"I told you not to touch yourself," Roman growled, grabbing the forgotten blue tie and wrapping it around Brad's wrists quickly. He didn't tie a knot, just held the silk garment tight in his hand, keeping the trembling hands above Brad's head. "Fuck, you look so good tied up."

Brad's heart spluttered in his chest, fear taking over. He didn't like feeling so vulnerable. "Please, not this time," he whimpered, his back arching when Roman hit his prostate dead on. "Not my first time."

Those words hit Roman hard, almost forgetting in his pleasure drowned mind that it was Brad's first time with another man. He released the tie, his hand gently grabbing the scruffy chin. "Only I can touch you, you understand Maddox?" he questioned, his hair spilling over his shoulders as he moved in and plundered the other man's mouth. "Only me."

Brad nodded, whimpering. He felt Roman's strong hand take his cock up and begin stroking to the faster thrusts. It only took a few good thrusts into his sweet spot before he was near begging for Roman to let him finish. "Please, just a little more," he whimpered, his hips slamming back to meet Roman's.

"Hold off just a little longer," he gasped, closing his eyes as his once steady rhythm stuttered and became erratic. "I wanna cum with you." He saw the wide blue eyes on him before his grey ones closed. He jerked Brad a little rougher, feeling the other man start to throb in his hand, his name riding a low cry from Brad's lips. He gasped, the other man's body tightening around him as Brad reached his end, bringing Roman to his easily with the intense spasms of his internal walls.

Brad heard Roman's deep groan, his name riding that deep voice. He smiled, allowing Roman to collapse on to of him, the sweet weight more than he could ever ask for. His arms wrapped around Roman's neck, tanned lips moving against his neck before touching his lips, their tongues slowly dancing and twisting together as they came down from their post orgasmic high.

After a few moments Brad felt Roman pull away from him, the cool air in the room drying his sweaty body and his release that was stuck to his belly. It was at that moment that the words, _now what, _hit him. He felt a little awkward, sitting up and leaning against the couch. He lazily watched as Roman threw the used condom away and reached for his pants. He swallowed hard, feeling a deep hurt slice into his heart. He'd been nothing but a fuck. He should've known better. He pulled his knees up to his chest, closing his tearing eyes as he rested his face into his arms that were crossed over his knees.

Roman zipped his pants up before he turned to Brad. His mouth was opened to ask something but instantly he stopped, looking over the hurt, defensive position. His brow furrowed as he sat back down, wrapping his arm around Brad's shoulders, pulling the smaller man into him. He'd only grabbed his pants because the room was chilly and he was a little uncomfortable without them. "I'm not leaving," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of Brad's head. "I can be an asshole but I'm not a big enough one to pop someone's cherry and walk out like it was nothing."

Brad's face reddened, the tears that were in his eyes slowly fading back. "What is this, then?" he questioned, jaw tight around the words. He needed to know what he was to Roman before he walked out of this office. He needed to know if this was something more than sex.

Roman went to answer, a loud pounding coming at the door.

"C'mon man, everyone's fucking gone. Seth and I are tired of standing guard," Dean yelled, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked over at the other male, the tinge of pink on those scruffy cheeks perfect. He turned his attention to the youngest member. "A little bothered listening to them?" His voice was softer, the other man turning his head away, refusing to answer.

Roman groaned, running a hand over his face. "Just go. I'll catch up," he called back, feeling more than a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry, let me explain."

Brad just sat there, reaching for his forgotten shirt and draping it over his lap. He waited, watching as Roman's once masculine and dominating demeanor changed to a softer, more embarrassed one.

"I do like you a lot Brad. I actually didn't intend to come in here like that. I just wanted to get how I felt out and across and I went a little overboard. I'm sorry I threw you into the wall," Roman tried to explain, leaning heavily against the couch.

Brad listened, smiling lightly. He was just happy that he wasn't a one time thing. "Why did you throw me anyway?" he asked, leaning into the warm arms. He listened to Roman's steadily beating heart, taking in the other man's warmth. "I wasn't even supposed to be here tonight. I got a call to fly up."

Roman chuckled. "People tend to believe a crazy person," he started, looking down into the blue eyes. "We planned it. Dean called Stephanie saying he was going to take out any one in power. Now we wouldn't hurt a woman, but she doesn't know that. So to make sure Vickie didn't get hurt by our lunatic fringe she had you come in. I'm sorry if I hurt you and that we attacked but we had to prove it wasn't a bluff. We were just pissed off on top of it." He felt a blush hit his cheeks at the look of completely astonishment on Brad's features. "And I didn't want anyone to interrupt while I talked to you, that's why they were there."

Brad smiled, chuckling. "You're a mess Reigns," he laughed, earning a hard kiss to his lips. He allowed Roman to take the time to explore his mouth, their neediness and want satiated for the time being. He pulled back after a few slow minutes, looking up into the dreamy grey eyes. "So, what were you thinking about when you were holding onto my tie earlier? Because you were really focused on it."

Roman only smirked, leaning in and nipping at the lower bit of Brad's ear. "How sexy you'd look tied to my headboard with it. And the way you keep teasing me, I'm not going to wait," he growled lowly in Brad's ear, watching the other man shiver next to him.

Brad smiled, gasping when he felt lips on his neck again. He fell willingly victim to the pleasure of the other man, thinking that he would ask more questions later.

* * *

(A/N): So, yeah. I couldn't help it. I had to write something with Brad and Roman after the tie incident on Smackdown. I'm starting to wonder if I just have a fetish for men and ties but man, just the way Roman was looking at Brad. I totally ship these two. Haha. Well, it's not exactly what I had planned, but I'm not unhappy with it. Hope you guys like it. Thoughts are great! Title is Thing For You by Hinder.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


End file.
